The present invention relates to a cultivator having a blade which cultivates the soil with air injected from a nozzle or injector provided on a lower portion of the blade which is forced into the soil and moved by a tractor.
An aerating device having a vertical injector pipe which is inserted into the soil and injects compressed air into the soil for aerating and loosening the soil is known. The injector pipe is carried by an operator and inserted into the soil at proper intervals. Accordingly, it is difficult to continuously loosen the soil in a wide field.